Revolutionary Dream
by Neko-Angel246
Summary: Just a little story I put together after watching The Revolutionary War in History 2 years ago and had a dream about it; we watched it before the Hetalia episode of the war too! I don't own America/Alfred or England/Arthur.


Yelling. Shouting. Screaming. Silence. That's all I could hear as I ran down the dirt path, passing by rows of trees until I reached the destination. Reaching a bush I hitched up my dress, falling onto my knees before pushing some leaves aside and peering through the bush. Five British soldiers stood outside of a house, some on horse back, family standing on their porch in shock from the scene. A female maid laid on the ground lifeless, a British soldier standing above the body with a gun pointed down at it. Some of the children cried into their mother's apron attached to her dress.

"Bloody hell, shut up!" One of the British Soldiers shouted from his horse and aimed a gun at them, but before he could do anything another soldier stopped him. The man had shaggy blond hair and green eyes, wearing a red, white and black war uniform with white gloves that looked slightly dirty on the palm.

"There is not need to shoot the child nor that young lady!" The shaggy blond hair British soldier replied with a frown on his face, pushing down the gun with a tug on a hand.

"But she wouldn't listen to orders!" The other one growled fiercely, tugging at the reins to turn his horse around. "Arthur, sometimes I think your too soft with these people and yet you were strict with your younger brother. Where'd that go?"

Arthur frowned. Yes he was tough with Alfred when he misbehaved but he would never try or want to harm his little brother. He could be strict and sometimes mean but never heartless and violent like that guy has been.

"I may be strict as a leader should be," Arthur stated calmly, hands clasped behind his back. "but I don't think harming innocent people is right, war or not! You shoot when you are harmed not because of anything else, understood?"

The horseback ridden Soldier stares down at his commander before giving a mock sigh. "Understand _commander_" then left the seen of his crime.

I started at the lifeless woman in shock and started to scoot back until my back his something, whirling around and looking up at what I hit. It was a British soldier who stared down at me with a smirk, lifting up his gun and pointing it right between my eyes. My blood ran cold and could barley breathe. Shutting my eyes I waited for the sound of the gun...but it never came. I opened one eye then quickly opened the other to see the scene in front of me.

A young male about the age of 14 or 15, wearing an red, white and blue war uniform, stood in front of me holding back the gun so it was pointed upwards and away from me. The boy had short dirty blond hair that was tied into a tiny pony tail and had bright blue eyes that sparkled in amusement as the British man struggled to get the upper hand.

"It's not very _gentleman_like to hurt a girl," He replied with a smirk on his face. "didn't Artie teach you that or does he have to punish you again?"

The British man snarled and pulled back from the young male, tossing a glance at me before Arthur called out for him and hurried over to his commander. The boy let out a laugh of victory. I could barley make out what happened with my mind before a hand was held out to me. Looking up the the young male smiled down at me and smiled slightly back, taking the offered hand then standing back up.

"You alright, kid? It's not safe to be wandering around these parts alone now a'days."

"Y-yeah I'm fine." I answer wearily with a nod, "thank you mister..."

"America." I blink up at the teenager who grinned proudly. "Or you can just call me Alfred, either one is fine with me."

_So he's the Alfred they were talking about...he doesn't really look like that Arthur guy..._

"What's your name?" Alfred asks, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I fiddle with my hands, "Rebekah..."

"Well its nice to meet you Rebekah!" Alfred exclaimed happily, "Now how about I take you home? Its not that far right?"

I nod a yes and take his hand he offers again before walking off towards my house. We made small talk on the way home; I learned that Arthur was his older brother when he was a toddler and that the Britain used to be a pirate who knew dark magic. He also told me that Arthur soon turned different and started giving his people too many taxis for even the stupidest things, so Alfred decided to fight back and dressed up as an Indian before pouring huge boxes of tea down into the harbor. His rebellious years didn't stop there and it soon brought upon the war. Could this war even be stopped?

Soon we came to my house. As I put a foot on a wooden step, I turned around to face the young male.

"Hey Alfred?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks...for saving me today."

Alfred smiled, "Hey I couldn't just let him hurt ya! You are part of my people after all."

"Yeah, but...why is this war happening anyway?"

Their was silence between the two of us and I thought he wasn't going to answer until a hand was descended onto my hand, ruffling my hair. I looked up and saw a huge grin on his face and a sorta twinkle in his eye that I couldn't really make out.

"We're getting the freedom we deserve."

Does freedom always have to cost a life or many lives?

I walked along the field, cautiously moving over bodies of soldiers that fought in the warm. How I got here is beyond me but only one thing was on my mind and that was to get to the middle of the field. I finally reached a stone like structure with two flags tug into the material. The British flag and now next to it, a red and white striped flag with 50 stars in a blue box. The American flag.

"You're free, you know."

I let out a surprise gasp and whipped around to see the British commander from before, Arthur I think his name was, kneeling on the muddy ground. It had rained during the war it seemed like. Everything was all mucky and cold out here. Arthur looked up at me from the ground, tracks of tears that have fallen still left on his cheeks.

"America won the war...you have your independence now." Arthur replied softly, muddy gloved hands fisted on his knees.

I frowned. Wasn't he supposed to be happy we're gone? Didn't we annoy them? Stepping off the rock, I walked over to the fallen British soldier before collapsing onto my knee's into the muck. He didn't seem to notice I moved until I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. I felt him tense in my arms before melting into it, a pair of strong arms wrapping around me before crying once again on my small shoulder.

"We'll always lover you Britain..._always_."

Now I was nowhere, everywhere around me was white. Its like a huge sheet of snow covered the world. I looked around, my steps sounding loud in the empty spaces. Then I saw somebody standing a few feet in front of me. The person was a male about 18 or 19 years old with short sandy blond hair and a cow lick in the middle of his bangs. He wore glasses that framed his blue eyes, a tan suit with a white button shirt underneath, boots and a dark brown bomber jacket with fluff around the neck/wrist/bottom areas and had a huge white 50 on the back. America.

"Hey Becca!" America, Alfred, called out to me with a huge grin on his face as he waved me over. When I reached him I got pulled into a bear hug, the smell of McDonald's wafting into my nose.

"H-hi Alfred..." I managed to squeak out from his death hold, "Can y-you put me down..? I can't breathe..."

Alfred blinked twice before realizing what I said and set me back on my feet, scratching at the back of his head sheepishly. "Oh sorry! Sometimes I don't know my own strength!"

"Its alright, Al." I replied with a laugh.

"Hey...wanna check out America with me?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Alfred laughed amusingly. "I MEAN, do you want to see our new country?"

Oh that's what he meant..."Sure I'd love to."

Alfred smiled at me before reaching down towards my hand and I grabbed his halfway before the whiteness started to melt away as he walked into the future. And as we walked I noticed the same twinkle in his eyes as before and I know what it is now; Hope, Freedom, Independence.


End file.
